


Désolé

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Marking, Cum Marking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flashing, Marking, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: "I'm sorry." The stranger says as he continues to masturbate right in front of you. You already had a shitty day. You didn't expect to be flashed in the park on top of everything you've been through.





	Désolé

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. In which Kylo Ren targets you and flashes you in the park.

You had walked this trail hundreds of times since you moved to the city for school four years ago. Sometimes you felt bad about not being able to graduate on time with the rest of your friends, but in the end working full time to afford your studio apartment and other general responsibilities threw a wrench in your plans. Most of the time it was no bother, but what was a bother was the rock that was currently digging its way into the sole of your foot. 

Whenever you wanted to get away from the school work, the stress of preparing for work the next morning, this was your go-to place. You recognized the faces that passed you every evening and they all brought you a sense of familiarity and comfort. You almost never talked to them, mostly because you’d walk into the sunset with your wireless earbuds in your ears, blasting your favorite tunes and blocking everything out around you. It was the perfect way to escape the things that ailed you while you were at home, but on this particular day things seemed to be slipping out of your control.

The previous night you dragged yourself away from campus dead tired. Having studied all day long for a midterm exam for your nighttime literature class, you crawled into your bed, plugged up your phone and your earbuds to charge and fell asleep until your alarm went off at 8 AM the next day for work. There was just one issue, you slept through your alarm. 

You rapidly got yourself ready and hauled your ass to get out of the house, and as you stood on the metro platform fishing through your purse looking for your trusty earbuds, you realized you forgot to take them off of the charger. You sighed in frustration. Now you would have to pretend to not hear the nonsense that would be going on around you during rush hour.

You worked your 8 hour shift where you endured stressor after stressor at your job as a receptionist for a doctors office, taking the heat whenever insurance companies rejected to pay for treatment or when people showed up too late for their appointments and claimed  _ you  _ were the one who called them stating their appointment was now and not two hours ago. It was torture, and as soon as the office closed you were running back home so you could finish up some homework that was due when class started at 8 that night. However, as soon as you got home and dropped your work bag to the floor, you felt like the one thing you needed was your walking trail and about an hour of fresh air. You stumbled into your bedroom and was happy to see your earbuds still sitting on your bedside table, but when you picked them up you were immediately disappointed yet again. 

Your earbuds were plugged in, but the charger wasn’t plugged into the wall.

It was a stupid mistake on your end, but you were determined to get out and enjoy the sun before having to haul off to class. You made the twenty-minute walk down to your favorite trail. There weren’t too many people on the trail tonight, but that was welcome as you could enjoy the sounds of the wind and birds without hearing footsteps and conversations you didn’t want to hear. Truthfully, you found it a lot more peaceful than when you had your music in. It was a nice change of pace, until you took a step and yelped at the pain in the sole of your foot.

Now here you were. Sitting on a nearby bench and using your fingers to dig into your shoe to free this elusive rock that had been bothering you. It was strange, every time you shook your shoe you wouldn’t feel it come loose, but you could feel it embedded in the bottom whenever you shoved your fingers down into it. It was frustrating, and you could only count it as another bad notch into the many that you had accumulated during your horrible day.

It was made even worse when you heard footsteps coming toward you. You looked up hopelessly. Surely this person coming toward you would think you’re a weirdo digging so deep in your shoe and not finding anything. 

Much to your contentment, a familiar face was walking toward you. He was a tall man with dark hair and a constant scowl. You had seen him from time to time on this trail and he always seemed to stay to himself. Every once and a while you’d see him walking toward you and you’d offer him a smile, but if he took the time to even so much as flash his eyes at you he never reciprocated. You just thought he was a private person that liked to stay to himself, and that was okay. As he walked past you, you once again offered him an awkward smile. You swept him up and down and found it odd that he was wearing a black trench coat when it was mid-May and, even as the sun was setting, was still 80 degrees out. 

It was weird, but what was even stranger was the fact that he caught your gaze and, for the first time in the last several times you had seen him, he smiled back at you. With your hand still shoved deep into your shoe, you found it incredibly awkward and looked away from him. However his smile was so big and goofy, you thought you’d never forget it. For a man that was always so serious, his smile was infectious and you couldn’t help but to smile to yourself as he walked past you on his way. You were alone once again and decided to go back to digging for this elusive rock, thinking you’d have to get up and get moving soon because you still had to finish your homework.

Suddenly, the sound of fabric rustling sharply right in front of you caused you to jump. Your shoe fell from your hand and when you looked up you were face to face with something you’d never in your years of living in the city thought you’d ever see on this trail.

It was a cock. A cock that was fully erect and pointing directly at your nose. The man had his hand wrapped around it and was masturbating no more than a foot in front of you in broad daylight. You were shocked motionless.

With your mouth opened in a silent scream you lifted your eyes past the thick patch of black pubic hair that sat atop his cock, over the black shirt that he had on and up to his face. He was none other than the man that had just walked past you moments before and smiled a big, goofy smile. The man who, before today, wouldn’t even look at you when you walked by him. Now he was standing here in a trench coat, naked from the waist down and masturbating in front of you. The flustered look and rosy red cheeks that stared back at you were unapologetic as he exposed himself to you, an innocent woman who had no idea who he was.

When your eyes locked with his he let out his first sensual moan. That’s when you knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted you to be shocked beyond belief at his brazen actions, and he wanted you to sit there and take it. Everything in your mind was telling you to move, to stand up and run away, but he had you trapped. He was too close and you couldn’t get away. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he continued to fist himself. His breaths were short and shallow as they tumbled from his nostrils and between his lips. “I’m so sorry.” He begged for your forgiveness between moans and groans. It was unreal, and when you looked back down to his cock that he proudly put on display for you you could see the head glistening with what was obviously precum. He was really into this, and it disgusted you so much that you decided right then and there that you had to get away. You turned to stand up and he respectfully stepped away from you, as if he knew you wanted to run and he was understanding of that. It was bizarre, and as soon as he started speaking again you were left cemented to the bench just to hear what he had to say.

“Look at it.” He breathed, finally slowing his motions and commanding you to look at his private parts. You scooted down the bench away from him, and again he stepped away from you, but you obeyed him nevertheless. You flashed your eyes down to his long, slender cock and immediately came to regret it as you observed a cloudy beat of precum seep down onto the bench. His hands now fumbled with his balls as if he wanted to show you them too. You were nauseated, and you could take it no longer. As soon as you turned away from him he began speaking again, but this time you didn’t stick around to hear what he had to say.

“Run!” He shouted at you as you finally got the courage to stand. “Go, leave, run away. You’re afraid. You’re disgusted. Run away!” It was the first thing he said to you that made sense, and you planned on it being the last thing he would say to you. With one shoe on you did as you were told, running a few feet down the path until you reached a tree where you could conceal yourself from him. When you were finally alone and felt safe you seized your phone in your jittery fingers and started to bring up the dial pad to call the police. Before you hit the call button, however, you turned your head and peeked around the tree to find that the man was gone. All that was left was your shoe, and a suspicious looking white substance on the bench. You looked down the path and saw him scurrying off like a vermin, his hands tucked deeply in the pockets of his trench coat like he knew he had done something wrong. 

Now the question was: what do you do now? Was it really worth calling the emergency line when he was already running off? The sexual assault rattled you, and if you called 911 they’d likely want you to stay at the scene so that they could interview you and all that fun stuff. Truthfully, you weren’t feeling it. You had such a shitty day and you really didn’t want to stick around and be asked a ton of questions about it. You had even decided that the crude encounter was enough to stop you from going to class for the evening; you just wanted to run home and sit in bed for the rest of the day. However, you knew it was only fair that you report what little you knew about the man to the police. You wouldn’t want him going around and doing the same thing to another innocent woman, or god forbid a child.

On your way back over to the bench you googled your county’s nonemergency police line and hit dial, thinking a quick anonymous tip would suffice and would give officers enough information to go off of, especially if it wasn’t his first time. The phone rung in your ears as you approached the bench, trying to recall every little detail you could. Tall man. Black hair. Blach shirt. Black trench coat.  _ Huge dick.  _ You blinked as that final detail ran through your mind. Was it really necessary to think such a thing about a man who had just sexually assaulted you? He was impressive, that was for sure, but he was a stranger. A stranger with bad manners that would put him in jail. You rolled your eyes just as the operator picked up with a quirky ‘County nonemergency line, how may I help you?’ He was a pervert. 

“Hi, I’d like to report a flashing incident.” You said just as you reached the bench where this all took place. 

“Certainly. Where did this take place?” You gave her the name of the park and the approximate location of where you were, then allowed your eyes to travel up the bench to the spattering of cum. The stark white fluids against the dark brown, worn wooden bench was such a contrast, and when you realized some of it was oozing down off the side of the bench and into the dirt your stomach churned. “Were you the victim or was it someone else?”

Reluctantly you dropped your eyes into the ground where you took in the horrifying image of your shoe covered in the man’s fluids. It was the most repulsive thing you had ever seen and you couldn’t believe the man could be so depraved. “Oh my god, he ejaculated on my shoe!” You said into the phone, unable to hold back your surprise. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” The operator asked you. 

“He blew his load onto my shoe!” You bent over to get a closer look. Your black shoe was laying on its side with a minimal amount of his sperm from the heel to the toe. Clearly the man started to relieve himself on the bench, but when he saw your shoe sitting on the ground he decided he wanted to mark it instead. You stared at it as the rage flowed through you. You had undoubtedly chosen the wrong day to come to the park. Today would have to go down as the worst day of your life so far in your books, and you were sure nothing would ever come to challenge it.

“You said he ejaculated on your shoe?” 

“Yes, I had a rock stuck in my shoe so I sat down to try and pull it out, and when I looked up the man flashed me, and was masturbating in my face!” You spoke loudly and uninhibited, not caring about the confused people walking past you and staring at you like you had lost your mind.

“Okay, and what did he look like?” You went on to rattle off every detail you could remember, she asked you more general questions about the incident and at the very end of the conversation, the woman asked you’d like to give some of your personal information so the officers could contact you with more information. You gave her your phone number and first name, then told her that you didn’t feel safe sitting out in the open. For all you knew he could be on his way back to do even more unimaginable things to you, and that was the last thing you wanted. The woman said you were free to go, and with one shoe and a severely fractured self-esteem, you hobbled all the way back home to your warm bed where you sent your professor an email excusing yourself, and then spend the entire rest of the evening watching The Office under your warm, comforting covers. 

For weeks after the flashing you spent much of your time in the public looking over your shoulder. On the metro you tried to stand in the corner so that you’d be able to see anyone that came in the train car. On the walk to and from the metro station, school, work, and home, you had your hand on your phone in your pocket ready to dial the police if you saw him again. It was torture, and just the thought of encountering him again was enough to scare you away from that park for good. It was the only place you had ever seen him and you didn’t want to accidentally run into him again. As for your shoes, you had to make do with an old pair of sandals until you could save up for a new pair. With all of your money going to rent, bills, school, and a hospital stay from last year, you didn’t have $50 to drop on a new pair of shoes like you had been wearing that fateful day. 

One day you had managed to get the man off of your mind for long enough to go to the Starbucks a few blocks down the road from your house. You had a paper to work on and unfortunately maintenance was working on the building, hammering and shouting at each other in the hallways. It was distracting, but it was nothing a tall Frappuccino and your trusty earbuds couldn’t solve. You were typing away diligently to the sounds of soft classical music blaring in your ears when suddenly an envelope was slipped on top of your keyboard. It made you jump, and when you looked up the only people in your field of vision were the same few people that had been sitting around since you came in. The baristas were still taking orders and making drinks like nothing had happened, and you were thoroughly confused.

You lifted the envelope and the words that were written on the front made every inch of your skin break out in goosebumps.  _ To the Woman from the Park.  _ You immediately knew who this was from, and didn’t even want to know if you wanted to open it. It was sealed, it was thick like it had lots of papers inside of it. The flasher had found you again and gave you this letter, and even though every instinct in you had told you to stand up and throw it in the trash, your morbid curiosity got the better of you. You held your breath as you shoved your thumb under the flap and broke the glue. Before taking anything out you took a look around to make sure he was not watching you from anywhere around the Starbucks, and when you didn’t see him you peeked inside.

There were light blue pieces of paper that lined the bottom that caught your eye first, but what you wanted to read was the folded up letter. It was written on a piece of printer paper in blue ink, and you were honestly surprised at how pretty his handwriting was for someone who was willing to flash an unsuspecting woman in public. The fact that there were people around you eased your mind, so you dived in head first to see what this pervert had to say to you:

_ To the woman I flashed at the park, _

_ I don’t know you. I don’t know your name, and if you’re reading this it means I’ve finally found you again. I’ve carried this letter around every day until I happened to run into you again. It could have been the next day, or it could have been years, but either way you have this letter now and I want you to read it. _

_ From the bottom of my heart, I do sincerely apologize for my lewd actions on that day. I know it was wrong, and I’m sorry that I made you watch. The truth is, I see you every now and again on that trail, and I think you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m a bit of an exhibitionist and I decided that you were the one I wanted to flash. I know it was wrong, and again I’m so sorry. I hope I haven’t caused any emotional, physical, or psychological damage to you. I don’t plan on seeking you out anymore. I’m going to leave you alone. I don’t plan on flashing you again so please don’t live in fear of me. I’ve included some money to repay you for my actions, and a gift card so you can buy yourself a new pair of shoes since I ruined the one you left at the bench.  _

_ However, a small part of me wishes you were interested in seeing me again. If that’s the case please don’t hesitate to flag me down the next time you see me, if at all.  _

_ Again, I’m so sorry for my actions. I promise it won’t happen again. _

_ Best, _

_ BSKR. _

The words left you pale and unsettled. This man, this BSKR individual, was serious. He was  _ sorry  _ for flashing you, and he promised he’d never do it again. But he wanted you to be into him, and he wanted you to flag him down the next time you saw him. Just thinking about it made you nauseous, but when you read over the line about him ‘repaying’ you, you immediately went for the envelope again. Without the letter inside of it you could see there was a cherry red gift card. You pulled it out as well as the blue bills that lined the bottom.

Your jaw fell to the floor as you counted out each crisp, brand new hundred dollar bill. Ten bills totaled one thousand dollars, and when you checked the back of the Target gift card it was addressed to “The Woman at the Park” and was loaded with $75. Your hands quivered as you straightened the bills in your hand and stared at them all together with the gift card. Was it right to accept this money? Would this make the flashing you endured acceptable? Of course not. But who were you to try and find this guy and give him back his money? A smile crept over your face as you immediately pulled out your wallet. You didn’t regret calling the police on him, he was still a pervert, but you weren’t going to complain about the money he gave you. 

You collected your belongings and stood from the table. You could only hope that he would make good on his promise not to seek you out again. For now, you had shoes to buy; and your plan was to go to the Target closest to your parent's house. Because for all you knew, he had given you that gift card in order to lure you to the Target you lived close to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drable from a request I got a few nights ago. Enjoy!


End file.
